


Barry Allen's seduction of Captain Cold Fanart

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, Nudity, barry's booty, len in a fluffy robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Artwork drawn for a fanfic of the same name. Basically Barry's attempt at seducing Len while drunk XD





	Barry Allen's seduction of Captain Cold Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mockingbird_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/gifts).



> Drawn as a birthday present for [Mockingbird_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22), based on [this fic that she had written for me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721172) (So we came full circle XD)

In his drunken state, Barry thought it was a good idea to lounge on Len's bed naked in what he figured was a sexy pose. Len's amused more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Art references and sources:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunflowers_(Van_Gogh_series)  
> https://www.nationalgallery.org.uk/paintings/john-constable-cenotaph-to-the-memory-of-sir-joshua-reynolds  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b7/2a/7d/b72a7da3193715d4f3412803ed949dd1.jpg


End file.
